Walt Disney High School
by inbetweenlionsteeth
Summary: Two brothers going through the summer and through high school. A male's take on a Disney high story. that means it won't be the stereotypical girly high school story, Rated for excessive language, and some sexual themes.
1. The Starcade

**A story basically about two brothers in high school, with a little bit of me in it. I don't care if you guys like it or not, so it doesn't matter if there are reviews or not, I'm cool with it. And yes I'm a male, so it won't be girly like the rest of these high school stories. My school year doesn't start until July 31, so I'm starting this story during the summer. I own nothing, and I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: The Starcade**

Vince slumped on the couch in his den. After a long morning of football workouts, lifting and running agilities, and after a cold shower, he and his brother Andre can now relax. Vince is an average young man, sophomore going into his junior year, and the starting MLB (middle linebacker for those of you who don't know) on the varsity football team. He has two older brothers, Andre and Ryan, were also in football but Ryan was a junior going on senior at UT Austin, while Andre was going to be a senior at Walt Disney High.

Vince and Andre lived by themselves practically. Their parents were always working late, or that's what they told the boys, and Ryan went to college in Austin, so it was always them two.

While Vince was watching TV, Andre came in and plopped himself on the other couch, "Another day, another muscle tear." he commented, "You said it bro." Vince agreed. "Want to go to the arcade man?" Andre asked, "Sure." Vince answered.

The Starcade was located down the street where the boys lived, so they could just walk to their destination. It had a classic space theme to it, like all classic arcades. They always went after practice and on the weekends, they barely ever hung out at home, they were always somewhere outside of their house. It was full of vintage arcade games from the "golden age of arcade games" from the classic Space Invaders to some of the modern arcade games, but they would always play the vintage ones because they were more fun and awesome. There was some pinball machines too, classics from the late 70s 80s 90s and 00s by Gottlieb, Bally, Williams, and Stern.

As they walked in they saw an old friend they haven't seen since Vince was a freshmen and Andre was a sophomore. "Hey Ariel!" Vince called out to Ariel, who was his best friend since they were in first grade, before she moved to Seattle at the end of freshmen year, her and Vince always hung out at the arcade. "Hi guys!" Ariel greeted them with hugs. "We haven't seen you in forever!" "When did you get back?" both brothers told/asked her, "I just got here last night. I kind of wanted to surprise you guys later on today, but I wanted to play some games before I did. And I figured you guys would come, so, surprise!" Ariel informed them like it was an everyday thing, but inside, she was jumping with joy because she was so happy.

"Alright, now that we're reunited, let's play some games." Andre stated before he got his and Vince's tokens, Ariel already got was there before them so she already had her own set of tokens. "What shall we play first?" Ariel asked, with so many games and pinball machines, it was hard to choose. "Well considering the fact that most of these games are only two players, I'll let you two play against each other. I'll play on my own; I like it better that way." Andre told them as he went off on his own.

Ariel and Vince looked until they found a Marble Madness game, "I challenge you to a game of Marble Madness. I know I'll get it this time." Vince challenged Ariel, "We'll see about that." she accepted, and they went to play. Marble Madness was a classic arcade game where two players can control a blue or red marble with a trackball and try to complete six maze like race courses before time expires; whoever makes it first gets bonus time for the next course. Both friends would always challenge each other at this game, with Ariel always beating Vince every time, but Vince felt that this time would be different.

After four waves, the results; ARI: 22,094 VIN: 22,090. Vince got closer to beating her, Ariel lost the first two, but won the last two, Vince ran into too many obstacles on the last two waves. "Maybe next time." Ariel mocked Vince as he lost again, "Well I know a game I know I can beat you at." Vince smiled at Ariel's look of horror. Ariel was better than Vince at almost every arcade game except one.

"No! You know I suck at that game!" she whined, "You don't suck, it's just I'm better at this one then you are." Vince pointed out. After a few seconds, Ariel finally gave in and accepted. They made their way towards one of the all time classics; Defender.

Defender was a space shooter game influenced by classics such as Asteroids, and Space Invaders. The player controls a space ship as it navigates through the terrain of an unnamed planet, the player used a joystick to move the ship up and down, while fiver buttons controlled its horizontal direction and its weapons. The object is to destroy alien invaders, while protecting astronauts on the landscape from abduction. Humans that are successfully abducted return as mutants that attack the ship. Defeating the aliens allows the player to progress to the next level. Failing to protect the astronauts, however, causes the planet to explode and the level to become populated with mutants. Surviving the waves of mutants results in the restoration of the planet. This is one of the most difficult games ever.

After fifteen minutes of playing, the final score; ARI: 15,667 VIN: 15,666

Vince was stunned. He would always crush Ariel at Defender, but all of a sudden, she beats him at his game. As he was staring at the score, she stood there with a smug look on her face "I guess the arcade master isn't a master after all." she commented as Vince still stared in shock. "You cheated!" he finally said. She replied in fake shock, "I can't believe you'd accuse me of cheating. I thought you were my best friend. I'm never talking to you again." she began to walk away, a smile on her face, until Vince challenged her to another game. "I challenge you to a game of pinball!" he announced. Ariel's face fell, out of all the time they spent at the Starcade, Vince was a Pinball Wizard compared to her, a Tommy Wannabe (that's what Vince labeled them). "Now that's not fair! You're just doing that so you can finally defeat me at something. Well mister I decline." she shot back at him. "Fine by me, but I feel like playing some pinball, you can come if you want they have some games upstairs.

Ariel agreed to that offer, her favorite game was upstairs, Galaga (I'm sure all of you know this one so I won't waste your time describing this one), while two of Vince's favorite pinball machines were upstairs, Firepower and Black Knight. Both machines were made in 1980 by Williams; Firepower was the first machine to feature lane change as well as the first to have a three ball multiball, while Black Knight was the first to have a two leveled playfield. While Ariel was playing Galaga, close to beating the high score, she heard a clunk sound, which meant Vince got a free game. She looked back and saw that he was playing the Firepower pinball machine, his favorite pin.

"Awesome." he said out loud still focusing on the game, his score was 1,009,567, the highest score he's made on Firepower. Ariel was done with Galaga, and was now watching Vince dominating his game of pinball. Andre eventually showed up, "Did he just start, or has he been here a while?" he asked Ariel, "HE's been here for a while." Ariel answered. "Really? Wow!" Andre stated, surprised that his brother made it this far in Firepower. After another two minutes, Vince was finally done with his pinball game, "That was awesome." he stated as he turned away from the game, his final score was 2,342,098. "I congratulate you bro, usually you make it to at least the 900,000 mark." Andre noted, "I know, I'm surprised myself." Vince said.

After more games, the trio decided to call it quits and left, it was about 6:00 p.m. when they left. "It's still early, want to do something else?" Vince asked, "Nah I should head home, my dad will kill me if I'm not home in time for dinner." Ariel informed the brothers. "You're living here again?" Andre asked, he and Vince thought she was only here for the summer, that's why they didn't ask earlier. "Well yes, I thought you guys knew that." Ariel told them like it was obvious. But she lost the brothers after she said yes, and they engulfed her in a big group hug, sweeping her off her feet.

"Guys, I know you're happy but could you not crush me to death?" Ariel asked struggling to find her breath. They put her down laughing as she was trying to regain her breath, as well as her balance. After she finally regained her composure, she was finally ready to leave "Do you guys need a lift?" she asked as she noticed they didn't have a car, "No thanks, we live just up the road, we can walk." Andre answered. "Alright, I'll see you guys later." she told them as she finally drove off in her blue Porsche.

The brothers walked home in a good mood, today had been a good day; a good workout, and to add to it, they reunited with an old friend, whom they haven't seen in over a year. For the remainder of the evening, they just played on their PS3. They finally went to bed at 10:30, it was a good day today, they hoped tomorrow would be just as great.

It was a good day.

**Any good? You don't have to review, though it would be appreciated, you don't review. Flames are welcome as well, if you hate this story, I'll just keep on writing it just to get on your nerves haha. But seriously, comment if you want, I'm just doing this because I enjoy it. I liked this chapter because I like arcade games and pinball machines, there are no classic arcades in my hometown (more like shit-town), so I just put one in here based on my imagination. I'm sure all of you know who Ariel is, but Vince and Andre are my OCs, two brothers who live on their own basically because their parents are "working late" constantly. They both think their parents don't even care about them, so they just leave the brothers to fend for themselves. Any way I hoped you enjoyed this, see you guys later. **


	2. The New Girl

**And here's the second chapter. I own nothing, I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: The New Girl**

* * *

9:30 a.m.

'_Five more minutes."_ Vince thought as he turned away from the clock. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Vince shouted as he shot out of bed. He saw that he and Andre slept through all of football practice, "Damn. Coach is going to be pissed tomorrow." Vice told himself. He went back to sleep seeing that there's no point in staying awake.

*one hour later* "Hey Vince!" "What?" they called at each other, "Did we sleep through all of practice?" Andre asked. "Yes, yes we did." Vince answered like it was nothing, "Alright just checking." Andre replied like the whole situation was normal. After five minutes, "HOLY SHIT WE SLEPT THROUGH PRACTICE!" Andre finally realized, "Coach is going to be so pissed we're going to run fifty lapsheshoingtomakeusdotwohundredpush-" "Andre calm down!" Vince slapped Andre as Andre almost had a nervous breakdown "Thanks I needed that." Andre said as he finally regained his composure. "Anytime pal." Vince replied

Now that they had nothing to do, they decided to go to the local boxing gym downtown. Both brothers have been fans of fighting since they were in fourth and fifth grade; they were never fans of professional wrestling because it's boring and not as entertaining as it used to be. They were both fighters but in different styles; Vince was an MMA fighter, while Andre was a Muay Thai kickboxer. A couple of their friends were also fighters; Eric Fisher, Vince's best friend, fought MMA with Vince, while Paul "Phoebus' Pelletier, Andre's best friend, fought Muay Thai with Andre.

It was only Vince and Andre, and a few other people today since it's a Wednesday; it was going to be an easy day of training today. After they dressed in their training gear, they started.

*1 hour later*

After a good sparing session, with a bonus bloody nose, Vince was ready to leave; all he had to do was wait for Andre to finish his sparring session. Andre was kneeing his sparring partner in the gut until the horn sounded, meaning the session was over. "Nice job Andre." Vince complimented, "Thanks bro. You've got a little something in your nose." Andre pointed at his own nose, to show Vince where the spot is (you know what I mean right?). Vince rubbed his nose, smearing the blood on his upper lip, "Did I get?" he asked, Andre looked at the obvious blood "Yeah you got it." Andre answered.

After changing back to their regular attire, and washing their face, the brothers were ready to leave. "What shall we do now?" Andre asked, "Let's go to the library real quick man. I've got to turn in this book." Vince answered. They made their way to the library, both brothers read every now and then, but not often. Vince read more than Andre, but not to where he's considered a bookworm, usually when he saw something cool he would check it out.

I'll wait out her bro, don't take too long." Andre informed Vince, "I won't, how about you scout some place where we can grab a bite." Vince told his brother.

Vince walked into the library and immediately returned his book, but walked towards the fiction section to see if there's a good read. As he searched, someone came up to him, "Excuse me, could you get that book for me please?" he looked at who asked him, he saw the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. She had a beautiful face, he saw she wasn't wearing any makeup, and had long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a yellow Tweety Bird t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans, and yellow Chuck Taylor All-Stars, _'Likes to keep it simple I see'_ Vince thought to himself. She also had the figure of a model (that's the best description I could use, just picture her like she appears in the movie and imagine her in modern day clothing). She was probably 5'5 considering where she was pointing was beyond her reach.

But he kept cool and didn't freak out, "Which book do you want?" he asked. "That one right there." she pointed, he looked to see where she was pointing and saw that she was pointing at a Hunger Games book. He reached up with ease and grabbed the book, "Here you go." "Thank you…" she tried to guess his name, "My name's Vince." he informed her. "Thank you Vince." she finally thanked him formally.

"Do you mind if I ask your name is?" he asked her, "No, I don't mind. My name's Belle, I just moved her from France." Belle informed him. "Really? So you're French?" Vince asked her. "Well not really. My dad was born in America, but he moved to France after he retired from the Army. He met my mom over there, and they just hit it off from there, unfortunately my mom died after she had me. My dad and I lived there for practically all my life, until we came here last week, so here I am." Belle informed Vince the story of her life, pretty much, but he listened to every word.

"Cool, not the part where you lost your mother, but cool that you came from France." Vince said impressed by the fact she came from France. "I am of French descent, so it fits don't you think?" Belle asked him with a smile, "Yes it does. Can you speak French?" Vince asked. "Qu'en pensez-vous (what do you think)?" she told him with a smile, "Cool." was all Vince could say with a smile. He felt his phone vibrate.

Andre texted him _'where are you man? Restroom or something?" _Vince saw the time, and found out that he was there for almost twenty minutes. "Oh shit." hesaid out loud, he saw Belle make a face "Sorry, but I have to meet up with my brother right now. It was nice meeting you Belle." Vince said as he started to walk away. "Wait!" he heard Belle call out, he turned around "What?" he asked, she didn't reply but she grabbed his hand and began to right something on his hand. When she was done, she smiled at him "I'll be seeing you." then walked away.

He looked at his hand, and his heart raced, 'Belle: 555-4454', she gave him her number. He smiled, looked around, and punched the air in victory, _"FUCK YEAH!" _he shouted in his mind.

He exited the library and saw Andre leaning against the wall at the entrance, "What took you so long Vince? I was about to go in after you." Andre told his brother. Vince showed him his hand, Andre observed it "Well done bro, did you just meet her?" Andre asked, "Yes, yes I did." Vince answered. Andre was impressed, they high-fived and left.

"She just moved from France." Vince informed Andre, "Even better, French girls are a lot hotter." Andre told his brother. "Well she's of French descent, and born in France, but she's actually American. I think." Vince informed his brother. That left them wondering, "If they're born in another country, but they're parents were born here in the States, does that make them American, or foreign?" Andre asked. They looked at each other and shrugged, "You got me." Vince answered.

They walked across the street to Mikey's Diner, a cool diner that's been around since 1955, it's a cool hangout spot all the kids at their school go to.

"So how'd you meet her?" Andre asked his brother, "She just asked if I could get a book for her, and the rest is history, that's how I got this." Vince answered raising his hand. "I don't know how you do it. Every time you meet a girl, you get her number. Yet when I meet a girl, it takes me a week just to get her name. Is there a spell or something?" Andre complained. It was true though, Vince was good with women. He made friends with them the moment he met them, when Andre struggled to just get her name.

"Luck I guess. Don't worry Andre; you'll meet that kind of girl one day, just not today." Vince reassured his brother, it didn't work. "Whatever." was all Andre could say.

* * *

After lunch, they drove to the store to pick up some stuff they needed, after that they just continued to drive around town. Brockway, Texas, was an average city, it was no Los Angeles or any of those big cities. With a population of 664,546, it was a decent city to live in. It had an arcade, an amusement park (the most visited park in the world), a lot of museums, and more. It was a city the brothers couldn't complain about, they liked their hometown. It also helped that it was also labeled a green city, because it was an environmentally friendly.

Now it was time to hit the hay, the brothers left the convenient store and drove home. "I still don't understand how you got that lucky in one day." Andre complained, "Dude just let it go. It's over, just find a damsel in distress and that's it. Just shut the hell up and drive man." Vince told his brother, now fed up with Andre's complaining about what happened at the library. "Screw you." Andre replied as Vince just chuckled.

They drove home without saying a word; the only source of noise was the radio laying Fear of the Dark by Iron Maiden. It was 8:15 when they got home; they played on the PS3 for a little while, and watched TV for the remainder of the night. Finally it was time for bed; "Night Vince." "Night Andre." the brothers told each other as they went to their own bedrooms.

Vince had a dream about Belle and him that night. He woke up with a smile on his face an hour later, _"I guess I have a crush on the new girl." _he thought to himself, and went back to sleep.

Today was a good day.

* * *

**I know it's a lame name for a chapter, and city, but I couldn't come up with anything better. Anyway, let me know what you think. Just picture these Disney characters as high school students with the same face. Picture the male characters, who have facial hair, without facial hair. Thanks, and let me know what you think.**


	3. Rosters

Alright I know I haven't been righting in a long time, but I've got a lot on my hands right now; school, football. Sorry, but I promise I'll have a new chapter up ASAP, for those of you that care. But I do have the rosters for the football and volleyball teams.

Football (the Emperors) 1. Starting 2. Second string (no number means they're characters who matter. The second string are OCs but I won't list them)

Offense:

QB (quarterback)

1. #5 Eric Fisher, Junior

2. #13 Jim Hawkins, Sophomore

HB/FB (halfback/runningback and fullback)

#21 HB Henry "Hercules" Papadopoulos, Junior

#43 FB Tommy "Tarzan" Moreno, Senior

WR/TE (widereceiver and tightend)

#3 WR Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert, Junior

#80 WR Naveen Pendov, Senior

#85 TE John Smith, Senior

#16 WR Aladdin Mehta, Junior

Defense:

DE (defensive end)

#55 Andre Montoya, Senior

#50 Adam Bête, Junior

LB (linebacker)

#53 MLB Vince Montoya, Junior

#58 ROLB Li Shang, Junior

#24 LOLB Paul "Phoebus" Soleil, Senior

S (safety)

#84 Phillip Renolds, Senior

#87 Fredrick Prince, Senior

CB (cornerback)

1. #18 Ferdinand Monroe, Senior

2. #8 Edward Jones, Sophomore

Volleyball

1. #3 Jasmine Patel, Junior

1. #9 Megera Stephanopoulos, Junior

1. #10 Tiana Walker, Senior

1. #1 Gisselle Daniels, Sophomore

1. #4 Kida Arnadóttir, Senior

1. #12 Rapunzel Shulte, Junior

2. #8 Wendy Darling, Freshman

2. #6 Eilonwy Sheridan, Freshman

I also made the football uniforms on NCAA Teambuilder, and will post them in deviantart right now for the other schools in the same district as well, check them out if you want. Here's the high schools, and their mascots.

Walt Disney Emperors red/blue/gold

Camelot Knights black/green/gold

Kingdom Crusaders blue/yellow

Andalasia Dragons orange/purple/white

El Dorado Aztecs black/red/gold

From Camelot to Andalasia, I got from other stories so I'll give those authors credit, they don't belong to me. El Dorado is a high school in my hometown, I thought it fit with all this so I'm using it.

I'll continue this story ASAP, but for now, waste your time reading this. Check out the uniforms using the link on my profile page.


End file.
